Spin shift register magnetic memory that uses domain walls has been proposed as a method for realizing higher-capacity memory. Such magnetic memory includes a magnetic unit extending in a prescribed direction, a read-out unit, and a write unit. For the magnetic memory, it is desirable to develop technology for easily reading and writing information from and to the magnetic unit.